Amy's Highschool Life: Beautiful Nerd
by AReluctantHero
Summary: STORY IS ON HOLD DUE TO LACK OF MOTIVATION. Amy, the new school nerd, meets Sonic, the ex popular guy in school. Amy, is determined to get Sonic back on his feet. Will sparks fly between them? Or will it end their friendship? SonAmy!
1. Chapter 1

_HELLO (:  
>It's here! The re-making of Amy's High school Life C:<em>

_Changed the title a bit too ;P  
>I hope that after finish this one I may be able to make a mini series of this. This story is like a beginning of Amy's life in high school, so hopefully I would be able to make another story based on this (:<br>Anyways, I think I am finally going somewhere with this story. Before, I realized my story plot was bad and mostly cliché, I hope this one will be more interesting!_

_As I said in my info, I am not much of a writer, but I will try my best to get this one done (:_

_ENJOY!~_

_I DO NOT OWN THE SONIC CAST_

_They're all in the same grade by the way, 'cause I want them too XP_

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it.<p>

As much as she didn't want to, it was happening.

She was _moving_.

Leaving her home, her school, her _friends_…

"B-b-but, mom! Dad! Why?" cried Amy Rose

"I'm sorry dear, but we're having too many financial troubles right now," her mom replied

"And your father's new job is farther away from here, so we decided to move houses so it's easier. You need to understand honey" she went on, and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder

Amy's ears fell, and she gave deep shaky breathe, "D-does this mean I have to go to a new school?"

"I'm afraid so" her mom replied with a sigh

"A public school?" she asked

Her mom only nodded as she looked at the unfilled boxes

Amy was always sent to private schools for girls. She never went to a public one, heck not even in kindergarten! So this was very shocking for her

"But I don't wanna move! I won't have any friends! And I don't wanna leave my friends in my old school!" Amy protested

"Amy please, you need to understand our problem right now. I'm sure your new school won't be that bad. Who knows, you might make some new friends" her mom suggested, trying to sound optimistic

Amy only gave a sigh and crossed her arms "…Fine. I'll go to the school, but that doesn't mean I'll like it" she pouted. Her mom just gave a chuckle and continued packing, "Come on, the moving van's almost here"

After all the unpacking was done, they finally got to settle peacefully in their newly bought home. Much to Amy's dismay about moving, she actually liked the house. Although, not as much as her old one, where she grew up.

She sighed as she closed her window and plopped down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling, tons of thoughts swirling through her head. She took off her glasses and set them aside

_Maybe mom's right. Maybe the school won't be so bad?_

_I might make some new friends there too. I hope…_

As her thoughts clouded her mind, she slowly drifted into a deep sleep

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Amy groaned and slammed her hand down to shut the alarm off "Ugh, stupid clock" she mumbled and went back to sleep

"AMY! GET UP! Don't wanna be late on your first day!" her mom called downstairs

Amy groaned again and finally sat up. She rubbed her eyes and lazily dragged herself to take a quick shower. She then brushed her teeth and headed to her new closet. She decided to wear some blue skinny jeans (not that she's fat or anything xD), a pink top, some red converse, and a small blue jean jacket.

She then hoisted her pink backpack over her shoulder and headed downstairs and plopped on her seat across from her mom, who was already dressed in a formal business woman suit, at the dining table

"Where's dad?" Amy asked lazily as she stabbed her pancake with a fork

"At work, he leaves early, but he comes home at 7" her mom replied

"Well, you seem to look enthusiastic about going" her mom joked as she took a good look at her daughter

"Real funny mom" Amy replied sarcastically as she chomped down the plate of pancakes and gulped down her orange juice

The entire ride to school was pure silence until Amy's mom broke it "There it is" she said as she gestured her head over to the large red and white building

Amy got off the car, and waved bye to her mom "Be good okay?" her mom said

"I will" Amy replied, as she started walking near the entrance

As she walked, she took a look at the place. Hundreds of students piling up the tables and stands outside, behind them a huge field could be seen. Cheerleaders were practicing and football and baseball players as well. On the other side was the parking lot, one side was for teachers, the other side was for students.

She could see tons of teens showing off their cars, she huffed and turned her head away, knowing that most of them would probably get pulled over soon for speed limits

She then finally made it to the front doors. Hesitantly she stepped in and saw a huge hallway cramped up by students. She first went to the office to receive her schedule

After nearly 30 minutes, she FINALLY reached to the front desk to receive her schedule. Geezuz, that line was huge!

She then adjusted her glasses to check over which subject she had first

Math

Pretty easy, at least for her. After all, she was one of the students that had the highest grades in every school she went to. Sure she'd be called a nerd for it, but hey, it's who she was

She then walked to her assigned locker to put her bag away, but she kept her binder. She looked at her locker and thought for a moment, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a conversation by two girls next to her

She knew it was bad to eavesdrop but she wanted to know what all their fuss is about, if it's about make-ups and hair-do's she'd leave immediately, but turns out, their topic was different

"Hey, did you hear?" one girl spoke

"About what?" another asked

"About Sonic! I heard that he's coming back this year!"

"No way! Shut up! I thought he transferred!"

"They say it was only temporary, but he's coming back this year!"

"I wonder what Rouge has for him this time. It's been a long time since she's last seen him"

Amy, feeling less interested in the conversation now, decided to close her locker and head off to her class. She didn't wanna hear about the latest dirt on somebody's life right now

She then walked into the crowded hallway to find her math class. At the side, she saw a group of boys, surrounding 3 girls; an orange echidna, a purple swallow, and a white bat

The bat-girl looked at her in a disgusted manner and scoffed a little and whispered something to her posse, making them snicker. Amy quickly walked away, and kept walking until she was sure they were out of sight

She was relieved they didn't try to follow her, but now she had no idea where she was going. She did the one thing she could do, keep walking. But the more she kept walking, the more lost she got. She was about to turn around and head back to the office when she suddenly crashed into a girl in front of her

"Oof!" the girl said, while she placed her hands on the floor to support herself

"Oh my god! I am so SO sorry!" yelped Amy, as she picked up her binder in one hand and extended her other to help the girl up

"Oh, that's okay. It was my fault, I didn't look where I was going" the girl said politely as she took Amy's hand and then began to dust her shirt

Amy then took a look at her. She was a cream coloured rabbit, with a few light brown patches on her ears, forehead and eyes. She wore an orange shirt, with a matching skirt, white tights underneath, and a pair of orange flats

"Oh, excuse me for my rudeness. I haven't introduced myself yet," said the girl "My name is Cream. What's your name? Oh, and just curious but, are you new? I've never seen you around before" she said as she extended her hand out to Amy for her to shake

"O-oh, my name's Amy, Amy Rose. Yeah I'm new, I just moved yesterday" she replied and shook Cream's hand

"Pleasure to meet you Amy. I can show you around the school later at lunch if you want" Cream smiled "Hey do you wanna see if we have any classes together?" she asked

"Sure," Amy said, giving Cream her schedule

Cream read over both of them and had a slight frown "We only have Math, Art, and Phys. Ed together" she said, handing Amy back her schedule

"Aw, but that's okay! Better than nothing right?" she said, trying to sound positive

"That's true," Cream nodded "Wanna walk together?"

Amy gave a smile and nodded

When they entered the classroom, surprisingly it was empty, but that didn't matter much to them. They took two seats next to each other at the 2nd last row and started chatting away

"So, did you hear?" asked Cream

"About what?" Amy asked, puzzled

"Sonic"

"Why does everyone keep talking about this Sonic guy?" huffed Amy in annoyance

"Oh, I remembered. You're new, so you don't know the story" Cream said

"What do you mean?" Amy tilted her head

"Well," Cream tried to remember as much info as she could, "Sonic used to be the most popular guy in school. You know; gets the girls, has nice stuff, posse following him around, etc. And Rouge, the most popular girl in school was a close friend of Sonic's, but to Rouge se wanted to be more than that. So, she asked Sonic out, but he said no. Rouge got mad and asked him again, but he still said no. After that, she had a huge fuss since she didn't get the guy she wanted, and her reputation was to always get anything and or anyone she wanted. So, as payback, she started spreading dirt about Sonic to the entire school, since then, he's been treated as a total loser. They start pulling pranks on him and posting it online, make him sit by himself at lunch, and sometimes he sits on the floor next to the garbage! And if people you hang out with him, they'll treat you the same way"

"Oh my…" uttered Amy, speechless t what she'd just heard

"So, after a month or so, he transferred to a different school. People made up many rumors about why he did or what happened to him, but we're not sure if any of them are real. But we heard that surely he's coming back this year"

Amy felt terrible at what this Sonic guy had to experience. She couldn't believe that someone would stoop that low!

They sat in silence for a while, minutes later the room was then crowded with students. The only desk that was empty however, was one at the back row near the window.

Amy started thinking about who Sonic was, wondering if maybe she could help him or something. She couldn't stand not helping someone who's suffered through that

"Doesn't he have any friends?" asked Amy

"Well yeah, his name's Miles Prower" Cream said, her face turned slightly pink at saying his name

Amy gave a sly smile "You like that guy don't you?"

"W-what? No I don't!" exclaimed Cream, her blush turning deeper. Amy giggled at her flustered new friend

The room was then filled with silence as the door suddenly opened, revealing a male teacher, wearing shiny round glasses that you could hardly see his eyes, a white coat, black formal pants and carried a math book and ruler with him

"Good morning class, I am Mr. Forman, I will be your Math teacher this semester" he said in a serious tone, "I _expect _ALL of you will treat this class with respect, if you have any questions or difficulties you can see me at lunch. Now, first I will take attendance,"

While Mr. Forman took attendance, Amy looked at Cream and whispered, "Do you think Sonic's going to be here?"

"I don't know" Cream whispered back

"Well, if he comes here, I hope I can b-"

"Amy? Is Amy here?" Mr. Forman called out

"Huh? O-oh, here sir!"

"Pay more attention next time Ms. Amy" he said as he continued calling names

After attendance was finished, Mr. Forman adjusted his glasses, "Alright class, please open your text books to pa-" he was cut off when the door at the back suddenly opened

Everyone's heads turned to who the figure was. The door revealed a blue hedgehog, he had green eyes, wore a white shirt with a blue vest, dark-washed jeans, and a pair of red running shoes with a white strap in the middle with a golden buckle on one side

A few people whispered to each other, realizing who he was. Some just scoffed at him and turned their attention back to the board, Amy was staring at him with her mouth slightly open. He looked so…

"Sorry I'm late sir" the boy spoke softly

"That's quite alright. Make sure this does not happen again, er…?"

"Sonic, sir"

"Yes, Sonic. Please take your seat, and if this happens again, you must get a late slip from the office. Understood?" Mr. Forman said sternly

"Yes sir" Sonic nodded and headed towards the empty seat near the window

"Now as I was saying, turn your books to page 5,"

Amy looked at Cream with wide eyes, signaling her that she needs to talk to her after this

After the lesson was over, the bell rang. "Make sure to finish your work. I will be correcting them tomorrow" Mr. Forman called out

Amy dragged Cream outside the room and went near the lockers "THAT is Sonic?" she gaped and Cream nodded

"I can see why this Rouge girl was so interested in him," she mumbled while crossing her arms. They both turned their heads and saw Sonic walk out of the room with one hand in his pocket. He then caught Amy's gaze, and they both stared at each other for a bit

Amy's face turned almost as pink as her quills, she tried to think of something, but ended up doing a nervous wave at him. Sonic gave her a small wave back as he headed the other direction

Amy then caught her breathe, "Oh my god! Was he staring at me?" she asked Cream

Cream could only giggle at Amy's reaction

_Those two could get along really well_ she thought

* * *

><p><em>Sooooo how was it? Bad? D:<em>

_It's just the first chapter so of course it is XD  
>Anyway, hopefully I will be able to update the next one soon:D<em>

_Please R&R (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hellooo  
>Told'ja I'd update xD<br>But anyway, I don't wanna bore anyone with notes, so without further a-doo, here's chapter 2!  
>R&amp;R!<em>

* * *

><p>She couldn't stop thinking about him the whole time.<p>

Amy's mind was clouded with thoughts about Sonic.

_He seemed so lonely_, she thought. She really wanted to help him out, _but will he talk to me? _She wondered. She doesn't know what to expect from Sonic, since she only knew so little about him. What could she even say to him? She couldn't even say a simple 'hi' without stuttering like an idiot.

_Maybe, I could try talking to him at lunch, since Cream said he sits alone mayb- _her thoughts were soon interrupted by a pair of fingers snapping in front of her "Hello? Mobius to Amy?" spoke Cream.

"H-huh? What is it?" Amy said, coming back to reality.

"What were you thinking about?" Cream asked, curiously.

"Oh…nothing" Amy lied.

"You're thinking about_ him _aren't you?"

"Whaaat? Of course not! Why would you-"she stopped babbling when Cream gave her an intense glare.

She sighed, "Alright, I was." she pushed her glasses up, "but c'mon Cream. I feel really bad for this guy, and I wanna help him out. And I don't even know him! I dunno know WHY I'm helping out someone who I don't really know but," Amy drifted off.

Cream placed her books in her locker and took out her lunch, "Well, maybe we could ask Miles. I mean, he IS Sonic's best (and only) friend." she pointed out.

"Yeah, but would he even talk to us?" asked Amy.

"He's not really one of those labeled people, and he's really friendly, so, there's a high percent he will." Cream said, trying to sound positive.

Amy thought about it and thought it was a good idea. She then looked back at Cream and noticed a yellow fox coming. _Who could that be? _she thought. Cream followed Amy's gaze and looked back to see the same yellow fox. Cream practically froze on her spot.

"Cream?" Amy spoke.

"Creaaaam! Hell_ooo_?" she spoke again, and tried shaking her a little.

The fox-boy had finally reached where they were. Well, not necessarily to them, more like his locker since he faced sideways and opened it. He turned to Cream for a second and spoke plainly, "Oh, hi Cream" and faced his locker again, rummaging through his things.

_Ohhh _Amy realized. She gave a sly smile at Cream and nudged her. Cream finally snapped out of her trance and uttered out, "H-hi Miles". He snapped his head back to her, "Oh, hehe, just call me Tails. I don't like my real name, hehe". Amy wondered why the name 'Tails' but she soon found out when she saw that he had two tails!

"Oh okay." smiled Cream "Say, do you happen to know where Sonic is?" she asked.

"Oh, he's in the lunch room, I'm just grabbing my lunch, I'm meeting up with him there"

"Mind if we sit with you guys?" Amy finally spoke, which caused the two of them to look at her, realizing she was there the whole time.

Cream looked back at Tails, seeing his confused expression, "Oh, her? This is Amy, she's new here." she introduced her.

"Hey, name's Tails, nice to meet you." he smiled while shaking Amy's hand. "And sure, you guys can sit with us."

It was surprising for Tails since no one has ever asked to sit with him whenever Sonic is there. Last time that happened, him and Sonic practically got pushed out of the chairs and ended up eating outside instead.

The three of them headed towards the cafeteria. Tails waited for Cream and Amy to go get their lunches.

"I'm kinda nervous, Sonic might not want to be friends." said Amy while grabbing some milk.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Cream reassured as she took a plate of soup. "and besides, Tails and I are with you. So there's no need to worry."

"Yeah you're right." Amy said, her confidence rising a bit.

Once the two of them got their lunch ready they looked around for Tails. They saw him at a table in the back corner sitting with a blue figure. Tails noticed them and stopped talking to his blue friend and motioned Amy and Cream over.

Sonic, confused, asked "What are you doing?"

Before Tails could answer, Amy and Cream were already there. "Hi Tails" Cream said cheerfully while taking a seat next to Amy, just across from Sonic and Tails.

Cream then turned her head to Sonic, "Hey Sonic" she smiled. Sonic gave a small smile, that didn't really reach half-way up his muzzle and plainly said "Hey." He glanced at his food and ate some of his fries before turning to Amy.

Amy, who was busy chewing her sandwich, looked up and caught Sonic's gaze at her. She swallowed her food, unsure of what to say but still kept looking at him. Cream noticed them staring and decided to speak for Amy again, "Oh, this is Amy Rose. She's new."

"Hey." Sonic said again plainly.

"…Hey." Amy muttered nervously.

Since neither of them knew what else to say to each other, they just continued eating, letting Cream and Tails do most of the talking for them.

"'Kay guys, I guess we'll see you later" Cream said, getting up and placing her and Amy's tray away.

"What do you mean?" Tails said, with his mouth full of food, cleaning up as well.

"Well, I promised Amy I'd show her around the school. So see ya! Come on Amy." Cream motioned Amy to follow her. Amy gave them a wave goodbye before following Cream on the little tour. The two boys gave a small wave back as she left.

After a while, Amy was leaning on her locker waiting for Cream to come back from her Science class. Sonic was roaming around the classroom, a few people bumping into him on purpose but he didn't care, he was used to it. He saw Amy up ahead and decided to walk towards her.

"Hey." he said, making Amy snap her head back at him, slightly surprised.

"Oh, hey Sonic." she smiled, brushing off her bangs so she could see him properly.

"What's up?" he asked, while putting one hand into his pocket.

"Waiting for Cream, she had to get something."

"Oh okay."

The two stood in awkward silence for a moment before Sonic broke it.

"You said earlier you moved houses yesterday right?" he plainly asked, trying to make a small conversation.

"Yeah. I moved to Green Hill Avenue. My old home was back in Central City." Amy said, trying to extend their topic a bit more.

"Really? Cool." Sonic simply smiled.

"It's kinda hard adjusting but I'll get used to it eventually." Amy smiled, "Hey, I heard that you transferred to a different school last year. Which one did you go to?" she asked curiously.

"Ah…So you heard the rumours. I didn't exactly move to a different school. I was actually home-schooled." Sonic verified with a slight frown.

"Oh." was all Amy could say. She didn't want to push the subject any further, she wouldn't want to bring back memories of that his terrible past.

"Sonic I-"

"Hey!" a voice interrupted.

Both Sonic and Amy turned their heads to who the mysteriously rude person was. It turns out to be the white bat Amy had seen earlier, along with her posse. The white bat was wearing a purple tank top with white words "Too Good 4 U ;)" imprinted on it, she wore a black short skirt, and black high-heel boots along with various jewelry on her wrists.

She cat walked over to the shocked Sonic and practically pushed Amy aside. "Hey Sonic, it's been a while." she smiled flirtatiously while twirling the end of her hair with her finger.

Amy looked at the bat girl in annoyance. She pushed up her glasses and crossed her arms in a huff. _The nerve of that girl! _She looked away, disgusted at her. She was breaking the school policy by wearing that skimpy outfit!

"Go away Rouge…" Sonic said in a harsh tone.

"That how you treat an old _'friend'_?" Rouge faked a hurt expression. "Remember Sonic, if you don't wanna suffer all this again, my offer's still there." she gave a sly smile before walking off with her posse.

"Just who does she think she is?" growled Amy as she watched Rouge's retreating figure.

"That's Rouge." Sonic simply said.

_So THAT'S the girl that's been treating Sonic like this? _thought Amy.

Before either of them could say anything, Cream came back, along with Tails. "What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing." both Sonic and Amy said simultaneously.

Cream tilted her head in confusion but quickly shrugged it off. She doesn't want to push them into any personal topics.

"Hey Sonic, you're still up for the movie on tomorrow right?" Tails asked his blue friend.

"Yup."

Amy's head lit up at as an idea suddenly popped in her head. "Can we come with you guys?" she asked, hoping for a yes.

Tails gave a confused look and looked at Sonic. The two boys were practically talking by reading each other's expressions. Tails had a look saying '_Can they?'_, Sonic's expression told him _'I guess'_.

"Sure, you guys can go." smiled Tails.

Amy had a look of relief that they accepted. She turned to face Cream to see if she would deny, but she held the same excited expression as Amy.

After school, the 4 of them decided to walk home together. "So, where do you live Tails?" asked Amy.

"On that apartment," he pointed to a tall orange building. "I'm staying in with my cousin Fiona for a bit. My real home is down the block."

"I see." Amy nodded. She turned to look at Sonic but decided not to ask him. Soon, Cream had taken a different turn and headed home, next was Tails, until finally it was just Amy and Sonic.

"Where's your house Sonic?" she finally asked, as they both walked into the neighbourhood.

"It's #31" he said, while looking at the ground, suddenly interested in looking at how his feet were moving.

_He's right next door? _she thought. How could she have not noticed!

"Oh that means you're our neighbour!" she smiled.

They both continued walking in silence until Sonic suddenly broke it. "Oh, since you're new I'll give you the details on which theatre we're going to on Friday tomorrow, just gimme your cell number."

"Oh okay." Amy said as she placed in Sonic's number in his cellphone, while he placed his on her cellphone.

Soon, both hedgehogs were back in their own homes. Amy ate dinner and told her parents about her first day. She didn't mention about Sonic's incident though. She then took a quick shower and placed on her favorite red pajamas and pink shirt with hearts all over it and jumped on her bed.

"Ah, relaxing…" she smiled. A thought soon came to her as she sat up and looked at the window to her right. To her luck, the room she saw was Sonic's! A smiled spread across her face, she got up to look closer.

She could see Sonic, talking to a green hedgehog with wild hair, thinking he must be his brother or something. She didn't get a good look since she could only see his back and suddenly left the room. She looked around some more and saw Sonic lying down on his bed, one arm behind his head, the other right over his stomach. Amy smiled, thinking of how he looked so peaceful.

She sighed and decided to head to bed. Maybe, she'll get better luck tomorrow. She kept looking up at the white ceiling, hoping to fall asleep anytime soon, when suddenly her phone vibrated from under her pillow.

She took a deep breathe and took out her phone and saw it was a text message.

_I saw that ;)_

"What the-?" she was confused on who would send her that until she saw it was Sonic. She blew a sigh of relief.

_**Saw what? **_she replied.

_Out the window lol._

She smiled and looked out the window to see Sonic on his window, with his phone on his hand. "You better not be stalking me." he chuckled giving her a small smile.

"Well you better not be breaking in!" she laughed.

Sonic shook his head, still smiling and closed his window. Amy closed hers as well. She yawned, and finally plopped onto bed, asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Sooo how was that? XD<br>Sorry for taking long :P Truth is I was just too lazy to write the last part *shot* XD  
>R&amp;R! :D<em>


End file.
